


Rebellion

by Furuyanagi_Churin



Series: Random Keyakizaka46 OS Collection [1]
Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furuyanagi_Churin/pseuds/Furuyanagi_Churin





	Rebellion

 

**Akane’s POV**

 

“Moriya.”

 

A deep voice bellowed as I heard the commander walk into the room. 

 

“Sir--”

 

I got cut off as the commander punched the wall, creating a loud bang and a crater on the wall.

 

“ _ You  _ of all people should know that humans cannot know of our existence!”

 

I gripped my fists tightly. She needed to know. She needed to know so she can stay away…

 

“Sir, just let me explain! She needs to know, so she can stay away from us!”

 

The commander just scoffed, making me pissed off.

 

“You’re willing to endanger your family, friends, your whole race, just for a measly human. How pathetic, Moriya. And here I am, thinking you were one of our most trusted generals.”

 

“Leave the rest of them out of this!”

 

“It’s your fault Moriya! All of us are included in this because of your foolish mistake!”

 

I stayed turned to not face my commander, knowing that he would do something.

 

“I see how you’re going to play this, Moriya,” he spoke with a low growl, “The human is here, isn’t she? Let’s what would happen if I… played with her a little.”

 

I couldn’t just stand there anymore. I rushed towards him and tackled him forcefully sending the two of us flying and crashing into a wall.

 

“Don’t touch her!”

 

Scoffing, he looked up at me. He took a hold of my chin, forcing me to look back at him.

 

“You can’t deny it, Moriya Akane.”

 

“I can.” I gritted my teeth, “And I am. I will get as many people as I can and cause a rebellion.”

 

“You’re losing your touch.”

 

“I don’t give a damn.”

 

“You used to kill prisoners with no remorse, those red, blood thirsty eyes… I miss them.”

 

I didn’t say anything at that point. I didn’t want anyone to find her; I didn’t want him to kill her.

 

“Remember, I saved you that day. I saved you from execution from those humans. I expected complete obedience and this is what you give me!”

 

“I didn’t want you to save me!” I yelled, gripping his uniform tightly, “The pain you and the others caused me; I’ve suffered enough! You’re not going to control me anymore!”

 

“But I can and I will,” He spoke again in a low growl, “I can punish you however I see fit.”

 

With a click of a finger, I heard some ominous jingles. I suddenly felt chains being bound to my arms, legs and neck. Then there was a sudden burning sensation coursing through my body, making me grunt and grit my teeth. Being forcefully pulled back by the chains, I felt that the burning sensation had intensified and that my whole body was slowly starting to stop.

 

“W-What… is… this…?!” I asked, “T-This….” 

 

He stood up, walked out of the large crater and brushed the dust off of his uniform, smirking as he walked to me and tugged the chains that were restraining me.

 

“Scream,” He spoke, his eyes turning a pale red. “I love it when our victims scream in pain, it gives me… satisfaction.”

 

“A-Argh… y-you’re not going to get… your satisfaction…”

 

“Do you really think that?”

 

“J-Just… let her go.”

 

He scoffed rather arrogantly, before walking towards me, tugging on the chains, making me hiss in pain.

 

“It’s too bad~ Traitors like you don’t deserve anything like that.”

 

“You… she didn’t have anything to do with it… it’s my… fault, really!” I retorted, not wanting Yuuka to get hurt because of my actions,  “It was… it was my fault that she fell in love with me… I made the first move. I made her fall in love with me.”

 

“Pathetic, honestly.”

 

With each tug of the chains, the pain became worse. My mind wanted to give up and let him kill her but somewhere… somewhere in me made me want to keep pushing forward.

 

They were all going to find her somehow… I needed to distract them…

 

But I knew it was too late.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

**Yuuka’s POV**

 

I walked aimlessly around  the halls, trying to search for her. It was by instinct that I had come across a room that was on the verge of being destroyed, the walls looked as though they were going to collapse at any second, however, I saw a figure chained to what was left of the walls, their body suspended in the air

 

“Akane-chan…?” I asked, walking closer to the figure, “Is that you…?”

 

“Yuuka...stay... away.” she demanded, her weak voice making me cry, “It’s not... safe... here. You have… to go.”

 

What was going on? Why..? Why was she being treated like this?

 

“But--” I tried to plead with her. We could get out of here together… somehow we could...

 

“Just… go...”

 

“Let me stay! Please!”

 

“No… the other… vampires… are… going to look… for you...”

 

I stayed silent, thinking of what to say before declaring, “No. I’m staying here no matter what happens to me.”

 

She tried to struggle against the chains that were binding her, but instead screamed in pain.

 

“Ah~ So you’re that human.”

 

“Y-Yuuka, run--”

 

“Silence, traitor. You’ve spoken enough.”

 

I turned to see a man with the same kind of clothes as Akane. He smirked as he glanced slyly towards her, before looking down at me.

 

“What.. did you do to her…?” I asked not looking at him.

 

“So, you’re really oblivious to what vampires are capable of, or better yet, most vampires weaknesses,” he spoke, “Sadly, this traitor isn’t like me. Immune to silver.”

 

“Let me go… you bastard!”

 

Whoever he was, he was walking towards her. My body shuddered as I heard the chains rattle; seeing and hearing her scream for help made me feel useless… hopeless.

 

“I love to hear your screams, Moriya. It makes my day.”

 

“J-Just let her go… I’ll do whatever you want, just please, let her go…”

 

“How about… we come to a compromise?”

 

“Not with you, I’m not.”

 

“What about you, human? Want to save the one you love?”

 

I was confused, scared and angry. I could piece together that this person wasn’t on good terms with Akane anymore, and it was because of me. 

 

“Y-Yuuka, please… don’t agree to anything--”

 

“I told you to keep quiet, Moriya.” 

 

Another scream echoed through the room, scaring me even more. I didn’t know what to do, what to say.

 

“Human… what lengths would you go to if it meant you could save this traitor? Would you commit sin? Would you go on even if in the face of inevitable despair?”

 

I gripped my fists. “...I would. Akane-chan is… my best friend.”

 

“Even if all the world was against it, would you fight for her?”

 

“Yes! I would!”

 

The man walked closer to me, an intimidating aura overwhelming me. I stood my ground as he stared at me with intense, blood red eyes.

 

“That hope… I can’t wait to see the moment when it disperses.”

 

_ Flashback _

 

“Yuuka,” I heard her voice echo in the empty streets.

 

“Akane-chan?”

 

“So it is you,” she said, stepping out of an empty alleyway, “There’s something, rather, someone I want you to meet.”

 

“Eh?”

 

“But we need to hurry, I don’t want anyone to be following us.”

 

Without saying anything, I simply followed her. She lead me down the alleyway to the darkest corner where only rats could live.

 

At the end of the alley, she lifted up a cloth that was hiding a wooden platform. She knocked on the wood three times and it opened up, revealing a secret stairway into further depths of darkness.

 

“I hope you aren’t afraid of the dark,” she said with a smirk while reaching out her hand.

 

I took her hand as she lead me down. I carefully took steps forward before my vision became plunged into blackness.

 

I then became aware of… two more pairs of eyes.

 

_ Phwoosh _

 

Akane struck a match, and lit a wax candle.

 

“I brought her.”

 

I saw two new faces. One was stoic, intimidating, with a sharp gaze. The other seemed more reserved, more gentle. But with some mystique behind her eyes.

 

“She’s the one you’ve been seeing?” the one with short hair spoke.

 

“M-my name… is Yuuka.” 

 

“I made sure no one would follow us,” Akane confirmed as she lit another candle. “But we shouldn’t waste time.”

 

As the room was lit up more, I saw a symbol that was drawn on the wall in red ink…  _ That ink looks like blood. _

 

“It means ‘rebellion’,” the other girl said briefly. Her voice was soft, it almost faded away like wind.

 

“What..?”

 

“That symbol. It’s the mark of our rebellion.”

 

“You two are also..?”

 

“Yurina and Neru are Dhampir; they are mixed bloods of human and vampire blood.”

 

“Outcasts… that’s what we are,” the short haired girl said firmly. “We don’t belong to a clan like Akane. Because we cannot belong to either world. We’re outsiders no matter where we go.”

 

“That’s… awful.”

 

“Do you pity us, human?”

 

“Yurina…” the other girl, Neru, took hold of her hand as Yurina scowled. The gesture seemed to calm her and she backed away slightly.

 

“We joined this rebellion because… we both believed that a world where our races are divided can’t go on. Human, vampire, and us. Nobodies.”

 

“Traitors is what you are.”

 

We all turned to spot another person, a man. With a girl by his side.

 

“I thought you said you weren’t being followed?” Neru questioned. 

 

“We placed a seal on the back of your neck. A tracker,” the man smirked. He then clicked his fingers, “Manaka. Deal with the Dhampirs. The human and traitor Akane are mine.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

The girl shot passed us and grabbed Neru by the wrist.

 

“Neru!” Yurina shouted, grabbing Manaka angrily. “Let go of her!”

 

She only ignored Yurina’s demand. She pushed her back with incredible force and I could hear a loud thud as Yurina had crashed into the wall.

 

“Yurina!”

 

Akane charged toward Manaka, but the man blocked her path.

 

“You want to start a rebellion?”

 

“Why would I say anything to you?”

 

“What could you gain from this? What is this hope you carry?”

 

“This isn’t for me!” she retaliated, “It’s for the future generations, human, vampire, and Dhampir. Not only that, but it’s for everyone now. To learn from our past and make a better future.”

 

He scowled, grabbing Akane by her neck and lifting her off the ground.

 

“This pointless wish… You know that it won’t come true. Preaching such nonsense, for ‘the sake of our kind’? For some measly human? For lowly mixed bloods?!”

 

“Ack… the former King… he w-wanted…”

 

“Why talk of that fool?!” He threw her to the ground. I could only watch, powerless to do anything.

 

“I-It… was his wish… to me… as his most trusted general…”

 

“He was a heretic.”

 

“He sought for change! To make amends for what we did in the past!”

 

“He formed an alliance with the humans! Likely to make a failed peace treaty.” 

 

“No! He--”

 

_ SLAP! _

 

“Enough out of you!” he shouted, then directing his gaze to me. “As for you… human.”

 

I kept silent. Everything about him, his very presence, intimidating me. Without even realizing, I was shaking. My mind was blank. I…

 

**_“Fall.”_ **

 

I… blacked out.

 

….

 

I woke up, my mind a tangled mess. I tried to remember what happened. As I slowly rose up, my vision in darkness, I used the palms of my hands to find the stairway that lead me out.

 

I slowly began to process my situation.

 

_ I was weak… _

 

_ Akane’s in danger… _

 

_ Find her… Have to find her… _

 

_ What can I do? _

 

_ They’ll kill her… _

 

_ They’ll kill  _ me _ … _

 

_ I have to do something… _

 

From those thoughts, as I finally made it back to the surface, where my eyes stung from the rays of sunlight, I came to one sole decision.

 

“I must save Akane.”

 

_ End Flashback _

 

“The former king wanted to end the current state of our worlds. He wanted peaceful coexistence… He even risked his life for all of our happiness. Right, Akane-chan?”

 

I didn’t hear her reply. I turned and saw her staring at me with wide eyes.

 

“He wanted revolution. He formed the rebellion. That was his will to you, wasn’t it?”

 

“What are you saying, human?”

 

“The former vampire king diverged from his own kind because he knew that the division between the vampires and the Dhampirs, as well as with the humans, wasn’t going to get any better from what it was currently. The rebellion was his attempt to change all of that.”

 

“Nothing that fool could’ve done would’ve changed anything.”

 

“You don’t know that.”

 

“What?”

 

“For centuries… it’s been nothing but war. Nothing but despair. No one ever sought for change until the former king sparked the rebellion. And when he had died, he trusted Akane with the responsibility, the burden of carrying it on, knowing that she wouldn’t be put under pressure by it.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Y-Yuuka…”

 

“Yurina-san and Neru-san, too… They had nowhere else, no one but each other… Because the world refused to accept them. That just won’t do! We need the world to unite because of our similarities and to adapt to our differences!”

 

He was silent for some time. His expression unchanged. He looked to Akane again before looking at me.

 

“Why is it… that all of you think of peace? Eternal peace will never happen. It’s naive. As long as one person has a negative view of the world, there will be no peace.”

 

“Then, why don’t you try and change it yourself? What about the current king?”

 

“Y-Yuuka… stop…!”

 

“If he thinks the same way, would that make him a heretic, too?”

 

“Yuuka!” Akane shouted, her voice cracking. “Please… you don’t have to do this… not for someone like me… I deserve to be punished… it’s… just hopeless…”

 

“No, it isn’t!” I turned to face her.

 

“Yuuka… it’s over… The rebellion… can’t…”

 

“This isn’t what you wanted, right? I believe in what you said you wanted for us. For everyone.” I knelt down in front of her. “I may be powerless… I may only be human… But I can fight for that wish my own way!”

 

“Yuuka… I…”

 

“And what about Yurina-san, Neru-san and the Dhampirs? They need the rebellion as their hope.”

 

“Hope..?”

 

The man scoffed again.

 

“I don’t get it. All your talk of hope. I’ve had enough of trying to negotiate with you, human!” the man drew a sword and pointed it at me.

 

“No!”

 

“There’s no point in this silly ‘rebellion’. Nothing will change!”

 

_ BANG! BANG! _

 

“Argh!” He screamed as a bullet hit his hand. “Wha--?!”

 

“Now!”

 

Two girls ran in, fending off the guards, while the other girl approached Akane and started picking the locks on her chains.

 

“You’re..!” I saw the symbol worn on her chest.

 

The mark of the rebellion.

 

“There were more…” Akane smirked. “I never realized…”

 

“Habu! Risa! Let’s go!” the girl shouted as she took our hands and we dashed out of the cell. One of the girls took the man’s sword, a smirk on her face.

 

“Stop them!”

 

“Long live rebellion!” the girl named Risa shouted as she swung the sword, slashing one of the guards coming from behind. “Berika, cover the front!”

 

“OK!”

 

As we ran down the hall, we made it to a stairway and saw Yurina and Neru waiting with more girls accompanying them.

 

“Akane!”

 

“Just in time… huh…?”

 

“You look like you gone to hell and back, Akane,” Neru said, surprised by the look of the girl, “You alright?”

 

“T-the commander… bound me with silver chains… I’m still a little weak…”

 

“That means we need to hurry even more. Who knows what he’d do if he finds everyone else,” Yurina replied bluntly.

 

We hurried to the nearest exit and followed Risa and the other girls. I held onto Akane as she limped. I could hear her shaky breathing as we got closer.

 

“Just hold on, Akane-chan… we’re this close already.”

 

“R-right…”

 

That was when a loud gunshot was heard. We all saw the commander with a rifle, pointed at us.

 

“Run!” We all ran as fast as we could, seeing the exit just up ahead. And…

 

_ BANG! _

 

“Agh!” Akane cried out, slipping away from me as she fell to the ground.

 

“Akane-chan!”

 

I tried to reach out for her, but then Rika grabbed me and pulled me away.

 

“Don’t! We have to go, or we’ll be killed!”

 

“But--”

 

“Go!” Akane screamed at me. “Just go, idiot!”

 

I fell silent, Rika pulling me away as we escaped. I could only watch as the guards grabbed Akane, and the commander approached her with the rifle pointed to her neck.

 

“NOOOO!!!”

 

_ BANG! _

 

….

 

…

 

We got away… But at the cost of the life of their leader. And my best friend. And now, they’re looking for us.

 

We’re wanted criminals. Runaways. Traitors…

 

And I have become a nobody. A nameless rebel. I must be the one to carry on Akane’s wish. So, under the guise of being a vampire, I…

 

“Yuuka-san.”

 

Rika called out to me, loading her gun before strapping it to her waist.

 

“Let’s go. We’re heading out.”

 

“Okay.”

 

I will lead this rebellion to a new future, to a new hope, for all of our kind. I wear this mark of rebellion proudly, to carry on the promise I made.


End file.
